


Superstitious

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: an you write a Bucky Barnes X Asian //Filipina reader? Something super fluffy please!now I did research on google about superstitions on pregnancy, please lmk if I disrespected anybody or I have something wrong





	Superstitious

Now, Bucky knew lots about your culture. Before you both were married, you took so much time teaching him your language, showing him the foods, traditional clothes and dances. You even brought him on the annual trip there with your parents.

However, you didn’t tell him about the pregnancy superstitions you were told over the years growing up. Your sisters, aunts, cousins, and your mother all grew up on these superstitions and when you announced that you were pregnant with your first child with Bucky, the superstitions flew at you a mile a minute.

The first superstition you and Bucky were introduced to was during the second week of your pregnancy.

You lived with two of your sisters close by, living a few doors down. You had invited them over for dinner and a movie. You were all curled up in the living room, watching some random scary movie on Netflix. Your sisters hadn’t really paid attention to the title nor the description, so there was no way to stop you before seeing the possessed woman appear on screen.

“Y/N, look away!” Your oldest sister screeched and your other sister covered your eyes with her hands. You screamed at the suddenness of it all.

“What what’s going on?!” Bucky stood up and assessed the situation. He was honestly falling asleep, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. “Is it the baby!?”

“Of course it is!” Bucky’s eyes became wide, thinking something was seriously wrong. “She can’t watch this anymore! If she keeps looking, your baby will be ugly!”

Bucky blinked. And you did too. “I’m sorry, what?” You said, removing your sister’s hands and looking over at the two older girls.

“Mama never told you? You should avoid looking at unattractive people or watch scary movies because the baby will look like them!”

“I don’t think that’s true.” You giggle a little, and grab Bucky’s hand. He’s probably a little shaken up after the whole screaming and now your sister were screaming about having an ugly baby? Yeah, your boy was definitely confused…and scared.

“I don’t know, Y/N. Mrs. Johnson down the street from our old house had some pretty ugly kids…” Your sisters snickered and you smiled over at them.

“Well, Mrs. Johnson was racist as fuck so that’s her karma. But I don’t think it was because she watched scary movies.”

The second superstition you both were taught was after your gender reveal party.

You were helping your husband clean up, against his will of course. He kept a careful watch on you as you cleaned up all the pink and blue decorations around the house. You were absolutely buzzing; you just found out you were having a boy! Bucky couldn’t have been happier.

“Princess, why don’t you go to bed?” This was about the fifth time that he had asked you this. You just rolled your eyes and laughed.

“I gotta help you clean up! It was a two person job to make this baby, so I think everything we do regarding our little boy should be a two person job, no?”

“I get what you’re saying, but I’d be at a lot of ease if you went inside and relaxed. Your sisters can still help me out.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later, babe.” You kiss his cheek and head inside slowly, your hand over your bump protectively.

Bucky and your sisters came in an hour later. You were curled up on the couch, some rice and beans sitting on your lap as you watched some action movie on the TV. Your sister went ahead and started cleaning the kitchen, while Bucky came over to you. “How you feeling, doll?”

“I’m okay, I’m surprised I’m not sleepy, this is my third bowl of rice now.” You both giggle. He picks the bowl off of your lap and sits next to you. You lay your head on his shoulder as he ate from your bowl.

Within five minutes, Bucky’s head started to drop and his breath started to even. “Bucky, where do we put these drinks? There’s still a lot left over..” your sister called from the kitchen. You looked up at your husband when he didn’t answer and giggle. Your sister then came back out when she saw that he wasn’t answering. “Is he sleeping? He was up two minutes ago!”

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened.” You bring some of your blanket over to him and snuggle further into him.

“Did he eat out of your bowl?!” You other sister poked her head out of the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah, he finished it. Why..?”

“Oh boy. Mama always said when you eat after a pregnant woman, you’re going to get sleepy!”

You rolled your eyes at your sisters’ antics once again, before saying. “I think he’s tired because he had to set up, and clean up for this party all day. He’s got every right to be tired, guys.”

“Whatever you say, Y/N.” You sisters smile warmly before making their departure.

The final superstition you both learned, was in the final days of your pregnancy.

You were finally on maternity leave, and nesting. You couldn’t keep yourself still, always cleaning, cooking, folding Bucky’s clothes.. It was endless. But you were happy. Yes, you were swollen with you son, in both your face, stomach and feet. Yes, your hair was falling out a little, but it also got fuller. You were glowing. And honestly, there was only one bad thing about this pregnancy.

Your stomach was so itchy!!

You’ve been walking around with just a sports bra because literally anything touching your stomach right now was the itchiest thing ever.

“Baby doll, where are you?” You answered back that you were in the room. He walked in and kissed your lips before kissing your belly.

“Bucky no!” You groaned as another wave of itchiness appeared.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“My stomach is super itchy no matter what touches it.” You whined, trying to blink away the frustrated tears from your eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell, I just hate it.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Maybe your sisters can help?” You shrugged, not really in the mood to hear more superstitions, but they have been pregnant before, multiple times, so they can help.

Your sisters rush over after receiving Bucky’s text. Both of them have their kids in tow and all were crowded around you.

“Sissy, your baby boy will be so hairy!”

“I’m sorry, what? What are you talking about?”

“If your abdomen is itchy, your child will come out hairy!” She recites with a proud smile.

“You know, I actually have no doubt about that.” Bucky smiles fondly. He crawls on the bed and starts poking and rubbing at your belly. You fight back a groan in your throat as you felt itchy once again. “I mean look at her mom, she has the prettiest hair I’ve ever seen!”

“Well,” You sit up a little bit. “Look at who her daddy is, Mr. L’Oreal!” Bucky chuckles before sprinkling a few sweet, yet itchy kisses to your swollen stomach.

You gave birth a week later. Bucky cried holding the newborn, Steven in his arms. Your sisters were wrong about many things. Your baby was not ugly. He was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. Bright eyes like Bucky, and he was very chunky.

One thing they did have right though, was that he was hairy. Never in your life had you seen a baby with a full head of curly thick hair unless it was in the movies.

Regardless of the superstitions, good and bad, you both knew that you loved your new baby boy, and nothing would change that.


End file.
